Heating
by King Spike Rules
Summary: After years of being left out of the fun in the winrer , Spike is finally able to come out and join in on the fun thanks to a spell from Twilight. But after an accident in the snow, Spike and Pinkie have been trapped under the snow. As time runs low and the spell where's off, Pinkie and Spike began to bond in ways neither of them expected to happen. Rated M for nudity and sex.
1. Wonderland Mishap

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and I hoped you all had a great New Year. And with a New Year, starts a new set of fics which is starting with the first Spike/Pinkie fic I have ever write and I have an announcement for the Dragon Mating Season Prequel at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and here we go.**

Chapter 1: Wonderland Mishap.

It was a lovely day in Equerstia as Celestia's sun was hidden behind a think blanket of clouds as it was the winter season and so snow covered the ground all over the pony kingdom. But residents of the small village of Ponyville went on their daily routine or enjoying the weather with their loved ones, a library resident was not creature who did not care much of cold weather. Spike was huddled in the living room wrapped around in blankets of many and shivering slightly as he was watching the news, and seeing that the snow was not going away for a while.

"Stupid snow." he mumbled under his breath as breath as he continued to shiver as noise could be heard from upstairs and humming as his big sister was busy getting ready for her time with her friends.

"Spike, are you ready yet?" her voice called out from the top of the stairs and he turned his head as he heard footsteps running down them. And soon, Twilight appeared in her purple winter jacket that let out her newly formed wings out, snow pants, mittens, hat that was pulled back slightly to let her horn free, and boots with a scarf wrapped around her neck as she as big smile on her face. A smile that quickly vanished as she looked at her little brother was on the couch looking at her and she put her hands on her hips as she said, "Come on Spike, the girls are waiting for us."

"T-Twilight, you k-know I can't g-go out side." he said shivering as he looked at her with a confused look on his face as he wanted to know if she had forgotten about that and continued to remain under his blankets as he turned back to the tv. Twilight saw this and smiled as she took out her phone and began to look through it as she walked over to him.

"That's to bad Spike." Twilight paused for a moment as she stopped in front of him and put her phone down for him to see Rarity in a white and blue snow jacket, light blue snow pants, and matching hat, mittens, and boots as she was posing to push out her large breasts for the picture to do the job Twilight needed as she continued, "She was really wanting to play with you." Spike's eye widen as he looked at it in shock before he looked back up at Twilight and seeing her having a smiling face made his eyes narrow.

"Y-you don't p-play fair." he said as he was shivering as Twilight lifted up her phone and began to mess with it again as she looked down at him.

"Hey, it's my first winter being a princess and I want my little brother to join me in the fun." she said smiling at him and he let out a long sigh as he turned away from her pleading eyes.

"Twilight, we both know I could seriously get sick if I head out in the winter." he said in a sad tone as he had always wanted to join his friends in playing out side in the snow and seeing what was the big deal about. But being a dragon made that nearly impossible without threat of serous danger to his health.

"Oh, Spike." she said smiling as she placed her hands on his cheeks and lifted him up by them as she put them face to face as she continued, "I know all about that and found away to make sure you could finally enjoy the winter with us instead of being alone inside all season."

"And what could that answer be?" he asked her as his cheeks were being pinched and he could hardly talk to her. Hearing this question made her smile and put him back down on the couch as she took out a book from behind her, which made Spike ask, "Where did that come from?"

"That's not important." Twilight said as she opened the book and looked through it quickly before finding her page and she placed the book on the coffee table in front of him as she explained, "I found this spell that will keep you heated for eight hours. Which will be enough time for you to join us in the snow." Spike's eyes widen as he took the book and looked it over as he read what the spell will do for him and he smiled as he put it down as he looked up at her.

"You sure you can do this?" he asked her smiling as Twilight smiled back at him as she took the book from him and put it back on the table.

"Oh, of course I can Spike." she said as she pulled his blankets away from him, revealing her in his green t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of black sock on it Twilight then looked at him and then closed her eyes as she began to concentrate on the spell. Spike gulped as he watched her concentrate on her magic and soon felt the magic enveloped him as she continued on for a few moments until the magic vanished, and Spike looked up at her as he blinked a few times as she asked, "Well, did it work?" Spike looked around the room for a few moments before looking back up at her with a big smile on his face.

"I feel so much better, warmer and look." he said as he spread his arms out and waited a few moments before he continued, "I'm not shivering any more."

"That's great. Now I bought you new winter clothes. Put them on and let's get going." she said smiling as Spike hopped off of the couch and wrapped his arms around her, giving her the biggest, warmest hug she had ever felt in her life before he ran upstairs to get his new outfit on.

* * *

After waiting for a few minutes as Spike put his new clothes on, which was a purple hat that covered his ears, a purple jacket that was not as puffy as Twilight's but kept him warm, purple pants, and green boots and gloves. He smiled wide a he was proud of his new clothes and he walked next to Twilight as she giggled, enjoying how excited Spike was to be able to enjoy his first winter with all of his friends. Soon, the duo arrived at the park and they could see the rest of the friends in the middle of playing as Applejack and Dash were in the middle of building rival snow forts as Fluttershy and Rarity were sitting near them catching snow flakes on their tongues, and Pinkie was in the middle on making snow angels.

"Hey girl's sorry we're late." Twilight called out as she and Spike walked up to them with smiles on their faces and their friends looked up at them with excited looks on their faces.

"Oh, Spike." Pinkie's head popped up with a bigger smile on her face she hopped from her snow angel and landed only a few feet from him, giving him a great view of her all pink snow outfit and mere inches from her large breasts as she leaned forward to have them face to face as she asked, "How are you enjoying your first day in winter?"

"Ummm, pretty good. Thanks Pinkie." he said smiling as he took a step back so their lips were not so close and he blushed lightly as he saw Rarity walk over to them from behind Pinkie with Fluttershy close behind her.

"Nice to have you join us in the fun darling." Rarity said with a smile on her face as Spike's face turned bright red from her speaking to him and then a voice called out from the other side of the field.

"Hey, Shrimp." Dash called out to him as all five turned to looked at her as she and Applejack had finally finished building their huge snow forts, and they both stood on the top of them as she continued to yell, "I'm recruiting you and Pinkie for my team against Applejack in a snowball war." Spike looked at her as he looked around for a quick count before turning back to Dash.

"That make four on three." Spike said as Dash looked back at him for a few moments before smiling and laughing out loud as Spike looked at her confused, wondering what he did that was so funny.

"Relax Spikey." Pinkie said smiling as she took hold of his arm and dashed towards their fort as the other girls got in place in Applejack's fort. Spike was shocked at how much detail Dash had added in the fort as he looked around the inside and then turned to Dash as she was making a plan with Pinkie.

"I must say Dash. I am impressed on what you were able to do with just snow and ice." he said as he turned around and smiled as he looked at a fridge made of ice in the corner.

"Yeah, it's a skill of mine." she said with a proud smile on her face as she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder as she said, "Just stick with me and Pinkie we will destroy the other's fort." As she said that, Pinkie appeared at the top of a tower and blew a loud horn as Dash yelled, "The war horn, let's go." Spike was confused as Dash took his hand and lead him out of the little bunker into the open, where he suddenly saw several snow balls were hitting the side of the fort with Applejack's team already in the start of the snowball war.

"Whoa, you guys don't play around." Spike said as he watched as the other were attacking with Applejack leading and Rarity and Twilight helping her by making snowballs for her to throw at the rival fort.

"Pinkie, man the gatling." Dash yelled and Pinkie saluted her as she hopped down from the tower, dodging the snowballs coming at her in mid air as she landed safely and then ran over to a large pile of snow in the middle of the field. She then smiled as she looked towards the rival fort and then looked over at Dash.

"Ready." she said as she put her hooves into the snow and looked at the rival fort with a glare for a few moments before turning around, looking at Spike confused as she asked, "Spike, come on?"

"Huh?" Spike asked as he looked back at Pinkie confused even more as he slowly walked towards her, avoiding as many snowballs as he could before he reached her and asked, "What is it?"

"You have to use the handle." Pinkie said smiling as she nudged him towards her tail. Spike gulped as he looked at her tail, and her round flank that was attached for a few seconds before slowly putting his hand on it and then slowly started to rotate it. Pinkie smiled as she began to rotate her arms and throw several perfect snowballs towards the rival team as a rapid rate. Spike gasped as he stopped for a moments before he smiled wide and started to rotate it at fast speed and this made Pinkie throw her snowballs faster towards the rivals, where now in cover as Pinkie was on rapid fire mode. Dash was laughing as she was standing on the toward and was enjoying Pinkie rapid firing at the other.

"Great job you two." she yelled as the other continued to remain in cover before Rarity and Twilight popped out with their horns glowing, and they quickly began to fire larger snowballs like cannon balls began to be fired at Dash's fort. Much to her shock as Dash was not expecting that kind of counter attack and made all of them duck to cover as the cannon ball sized snow balls hit the side of the fort.

"Ha, how do you like that Dash?" Applejack called out from the other fort as Twilight and Rarity continued their firing at Dash's fort as Applejack continued to mock as she asked, "Why don't you surrender and say i'm the best?"

"HA, you'd like that huh?" Dash asked as she went back to cover and felt the fort rock with every hit and knew it was not long before they had lost the game. So, she took a deep breath and looked at her teammates as she said, "You two stay down and I'll take care of everything." She then watched the others for a few moments before bursting from her place on the tower up to the sky. This confused every one as the snowball war stopped as they all looked up tot he sky as they wondered what could Dash be up too. The six continued to look up at the sky as they watched Dash, now so high that she was just a blur, circle around a bunch of cloud for a couple minutes and slowly something began to form in the circle she was making.

"Oh, no. She could not really be planning?" Twilight asked as she watched the circle began to fall towards the forts as her eyes widen along with every one else.

"Oh, yes she is. RUN!" Applejack yelled as she and the other began to get out of the way from the fort as the mountain of a snowball fell towards the ground. As the ball got closer, they gathered at a safe distance and watched as the snowball fell. But Spike felt something was off and he looked around to find he was right.

"Where's Pinkie?" he asked as every one gasped as they began to look for her when Spike saw a little pink puff inside Applejack's fort.

"Hey Spike, we won." Pinkie yelled as she popped out of the fort with a big smile on her face as Spike looked t her in shock as he began to run towards her.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled as she watched Spike run towards Pinkie as she then looked up, seeing the snowball was getting closer and there was little time left. Spike ran as fast as he could into the impressive fort before he arrived at where Pinkie was standing.

"Pinkie, we have to go." he said as he ran up to her and took her hand as he tried to pull her away from the fort.

"Why Spike. We won." she said smiling as she was not moving a bit as she was confused at what her was worried about.

"Pinkie, look up." Spike said in a frantic tone as she looked up and gasped as she looked back at him with a worried expression on her face as she let Spike lead her out through the fort. But as she took a step, the ice suddenly broke and she fell. This made her hand slip out of his and he turned to look at her.

"Spike." she called out as he turned to looked at her in shocked as she continued, "I'm stuck." Spike began to panic as he knelt down and tried to help her pull her foot from the hole, but it was wedge in the ice. Spike continued to pill and become frantic as he looked up, and saw that the snowball was just a few feet above them. His and Pinkie's eyes widen as they looked at it as it started to touch the forts tower, and then instantly Spike threw himself over her as the fort began to fall in around them.

"SPIKE!" Twilight screamed out as she and the others were left shocked at what had just happened.

TBC.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now, for my announcement. The Rise of the Dragon King, the prequel to the Dragon Mating Season will be started in the Summer and I would like some one to help me plan it. Please on me if you are interested. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Buried Moment

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to the fic, Heating. I won't give out what happens in the chapter for I feels it can ruin a plot twist and tender moment. Please enjoy, and leave review since it's my Birthday Thursday and reviews will help me make the story better. Thust, make the birthday a happy one.**

Chapter 2: Buried Moment.

The four mare looked on in horror as they had just watched a large snowball crash into a pair of forts with two of the friends were trapped and now they were both buried in the snow as a cloud of dust like snow showered the area. As they continued to stare on in horror and feared for their friends well being, loud laughter could be heard from on top of the pile of snow as Rainbow Dash laid on the pile holding her sides while she was laughing out loud from what had did.

"Oh, yeah." she said in unknowing glee as she held her sides and continued to laugh as hard as she could as she continued in her gloating, "That was an end all move huh?" As she continued to laugh at her actions, the others looked from the pile to the laying friend and they each got a glare as Twilight used her magic to lift Dash from the pile and floated her down towards them.

"Dash, WHAT IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA WERE YOU THINKING!?" Twilight screamed at Dash, who was shocked and confused at why all of them were so mad and wondered why they were giving them glares for the snowball attack.

"What's got you guys all in a huff?" Dash asked as she looked at them confused as to what they were all worked up about and tried to free herself form Twilight's magic as they looked at her for a few moments before Applejack put her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Twi, you need to let her go." she said as Twilight turned to look at her in shock as Applejack kept a stern face as she continued, "She did not mean to do it and we are wasting presses time being all mad at her." Twilight looked at Applejack for a few moments before taking a deep breath and released Dash as she realized Applejack was right.

"What happened?" Dash asked as she sat in the snow and looked up at them as she wanted to know what got into them and mad at her.

"Your snowball stunt buried Pinkie and Spike alive in the forts." Applejack answered her and Dash's eyes widen in shock as she looked at her feet before looked behind her at all of the snow that was now covering their friends. It only took Dash seconds to grasp what she had done and she looked at the others with a look of sorrow.

"I didn't mean to do that guy, honest." she said as the other looked at her as she hung her head in shame and waited for my yelling. But what she got was Applejack grabbing her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"We know, but right now is no time for a pity party." Applejack said as Dash looked at her for a moment before nodding and she then turned to look at the others as she said, "We should get started on digging since we don't know if their okay or hurt." They all nodded and began to start digging up the snow that was around where their friends were while Twilight looked at her watch before turning the look at her friends hard at work.

"I just hope we can get to them before it's too late for Spike" she said to herself with a hard sigh before she walked over to them and started to use her magic to help keep them safe as they dug deeper into the snow.

* * *

Darkness, that is all Spike could see as he felt cold, sore, and tired all at once as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit area as he sat up. It was then that he saw they were inside the basement part of Applejack's fort, which shocked him slightly at the fact she had time and wanted to put the effort in making a basement in a snow fort. As he looked around the area, he could see chairs and other thinks made of snow, which added to Spike's shock.

"When Applejack makes a fort, she makes a fort." Spike said as he continued to look around the basement as he tried to see if he could see any day light, but let out a sigh when it was clear he could not fine any hole from where they were.

"Ummm, what happened?" Spike heard a familiar voice from under him and his smile widen as he knew he was not alone in the snow as he remembered what he had done moments ago.

"Pinkie, i'm so glad your o..." Spike began to say as he looked down at her with a big smile on his face, but it vanished as he saw that one of his hands was firmly against her right breast. Spike quickly pulled his hand away and turned away as he hoped Pinkie saw him turn away from him and looked confused as she sat up while holding her head.

"Spike, is everything alright?" Pinkie asked him as she looked at him and wondered why he had his back to her, but she quickly forgot that as she remembered what had happened and she franticly looked around the room they were in as she asked, "Have you found a way out of here yet?"

"No, there's no light in view and digging up could cause a cave in." Spike said as he looked back up at the ceiling and began to hope that the others were on the way as he looked at his watch. This did not go unnoticed by Pinkie as she looked at him for a few moments while cocking her head to the side as she looked at him for a little bit longer then normal as she began to blush. "Pinkie, you okay?" Spike asked as he turned to look at her and held his hand as he was still blushing.

"Ummmm, yeah. I-I'm fine." she said still blushing as she looked at him and smiled as she looked down at the snowy floor as she had a thought on why Spike was holding his hand, and she really wished she was awake to have felt his touch. After a few moments of looking at her, Spike noticed her blush and looked at her curies.

"Hey Pinkie. You feeling okay?" Spike asked as he saw her red face and was worried about her health as she looked back at him confused at his question as she put her hand to her face, and instantly realized what he meant by his question.

"O-oh, yes. I'm fine." she said as she looked at him and gave him a big smile, which Spike happily returned as he looked back at the watch in on his wrist before starting to stare at the ceiling once again as he let out a slight shiver.

* * *

Back on the surface, the ground of mares have set up a set plan to try and dig out their friends with Dash and Applejack leading the digging as Fluttershy helped with the back cleared for more snow, and Twilight and Rarity worked on keeping the area on the sides from collapsing onto them as they worked. They had been working for nearly two hours, and it showed as Dash and Applejack were now moving slowly as the cold was getting to them.

"D-Dash. Y-y-y-you need a-a-a rest?" Applejack asked as she looked at her and smiled as she was shaking slightly from the cold as he hands were red from the snow, and was stinging heavily from having touched it for so long with out gloves.

"N-n-n-no, y-y-you?" she asked her back with the same smile on her face as she was also shivering from the snow on her hands and held them close to her as she was fighting any pain coming from this since it was her mistake that had caused this. The duo continued to look at each other and shiver as Twilight had noticed they had stopped working.

"Hey, you two alright?" she asked them as she looked over at them and her eyes widen as she saw their hands were beat red. She turned to Rarity and saw she was struggling to keep her side of the snow from falling into the others, and then she turned to Fluttershy, who was also shivering from using her body to keep the snow from clear of the end. Seeing all of her friends mad Twilight let out a long sigh and close her eyes for a few moments before opening them as she said, "Girl's we need to rest." Hearing those word escape from Twilight's lips shocked them as they turned to look at her for a few moments and then at each other before any of them said anything.

"N-no T-T-Twilight. W-w-we fine." Dash said as she and Applejack gave her a fake smile on their faces as tried to reinsure her they could continued, but Twilight was not buying it as she looked at the all of them once again.

"I know we need to hurry, the spell on Spike only has a few more hours to work on him." she paused as she let another long sigh as she continued, "But we need to rest and warm up if we want to really help him." The other's looked at her for a few seconds as they soaked in what she said and soon realized she was right in them needing to keep warm if they wanted to help their friends.

"My house is just over there, we can rest darlings." Rarity said as she pointed to her building being only a few feet from them.

"But what about the area?" Fluttershy asked as they all looked around the area and how far they had dug up, and began to fear that something could happen to their progress. Twilight suddenly had a thought and smiled as she began to focus her magic on the area, and then a large dome appeared around it.

"There, it's safe." Twilight said smiling as she turned to look back at her friends as she continued, "We can take a thirty minute break to warm up and get our heads clear." The others smiled back and nod as they headed towards Rarity's, still knowing there is a lot ahead of them to save their friends.

* * *

It had been over two hours after they had gotten buried, and both Spike and Pinkie were starting to get bored as she was laying on the basement floor relaxing as Spike was pacing back and forth on the floor as he was starting to get worried. He knew the others would be working their hands to the bones to get to them, but he knew it was a big snowball that was dropped on them and he remembered a part of the spell that was very troubling in that there was a way for the spell to ware off faster. As he was pacing back and forth with his mind on a plan to help them get out, he was also trying to keep himself warm as Pinkie turned her head to look at him.

"Spikey, your ware yourself out if you don't sit down and rest a little." Pinkie said with a caring smile on her face as she looked over at him and he looked back at her before blush appeared on both of their face, but Spike never noticed Pinkie's blush as he turned his head away from her and stuttered a little as he tried to get his mind clear of any dirty thoughts.

"Ummmm, N-no Pinkie. I'm fine." Spike said as he continued to try and hide his blush with his pacing around the basement floor as Pinkie sat up from her spot while she stared at him for a few moment.

"Spike, are you okay?" She asked as she looked at him and could see that he seamed to be slowing down in his pacing, and then noticed he let out a light shiver for a few seconds while also a slight stutter when he said he was fine just moments ago.

"Y-yeah, w-why do you ask?" Spike asked as he stopped in his pacing and turned to look at her as he gave her a nerves smile while she looked at him with a curies expression on her face.

"You seam to be getting slower and you just stuttered twice." she explained as Spike looked at her confused at where her concern was really coming from as she continued, "And you look flush to me." This statement was what helped Spike realize what she meant by everything she had just said and let out a loud sigh as he gave her another smile.

"Sorry Pinkie, I'm really am fine. I was just nerves." Spike said he continued to smile at her and secretly hoped she would not press for any more info as he really didn't want to tell her what happened.

"Nerves about what?" she asked him as she cocked her head to the side and gave him a cute expression, which made Spike blush bright red and gulped as he really didn't was to have to tell her. But as she looked at him and the more he looked into her blue eyes, the more he started to want to tell her what had happened. Spike quickly shook his head violently, which startled Pinkie as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing really Pinkie. It's j-just ummmm, well..." Spike got even more nerves as he tried to figure out a way to tell her what had happened when she was out clod without her getting upset for what he had done. He looked at her and saw a sweet smile spread across her face and this made him feel better, but he still wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay as he asked, "C-can you promise me you will still be my friend after what I tell you?" Pinkie was taken aback from his question and began to be come even more nerves then maybe Spike as she sat straight up on the floor.

"I'll give you a Pinkie Promise." she said smiling as she lifted her hand up and began to speak, "I promise we'll be friends. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Hearing her say and see Pinkie do these things made Spike feel even better as he closed his eyes, and let out a loud exhale before he opened his eyes.

"I-I accidently grabbed your chest while when I woke up from our fall." Spike said as blushed covered his face and her looked down to the floor as he did not want to see Pinkie's face from his confession as the room filled with a long silence.

TBC.

* * *

 **There it is, the end of chapter two of Heating. I hope you enjoyed reading it and really hope you leave reviews, they help me make the story better. Also, I have an announcement. After this story will be my first Spike/Applejack fic and then I will go on a break from this to focus on Dragon Guardian. I'm sorry for you love fans, but I want my calendar free for the summer and the prequel, which will be AWESOME. Also, vote for which anime will take over for my action fic after Dragon Guardian.**


	3. Revealing Trouble

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Heating. Now, we will see the after math of Spike confessing of copping a field as they were both out cold and how Pinkie really feels about it And a little troubling news for the five mares on the surface. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Revealing Troubles.

There was a long moment of silence as Spike and Pinkie remained still as Spike had just revealed what he had done to Pinkie while they were both out cold. Spike looked at Pinkie as she looked at him for a few more seconds as she crossed her arms in front of her to push them together and making Spike blush even brighter as she looked down to the floor.

"Ummm, s-so. What do you think?" she asked him as she too was blushing bright red and a small smile appeared on her face as she waited for him to answer her. Spike was confused as to what she meant and thought of it for a few moments before he said anything.

"Think of what?" he asked as he was not sure on what she had just asked and looked at Pinkie as she sat the way she was made Spike feel awful as he let out a low sigh of shame.

"What do you think of them?" she said as she blushed even harder and looked up at him as he could see her face was bright red from her blush, but he still could not get what she was getting at in her question.

"Them?" Spike asked as he looked at her and wondered what she meant by these questions, and really wished he could figure it out as he wanted to give her a straight answer. Pinkie let out a long sigh and looked back down to her chest as she realized what she had to say to get her question answered.

"How did you like the feel of my chest?" She said bluntly as she realized it's what she had to do to get what she was taking about to Spike and blushed heavily as she waited for him to respond. Spike's eyes widen as his face became brighter shade of red then ever before as he began to look around the basementand tried to figure out what could he say about it with getting slapped.

"Ummm, well. ... They were really...ummmm" Spike stuttered as he looked around and blushed as nothing sounded right to him as he never really thought how it felt to touch her breast. But he did began to rethink of how it felt to touch Pinkie's breast, how soft it felt and he then began to look art his claw as the memory of out was Nye filling his mind with feeling that were usually reserved for Rarity. Pinkie just looked art him starting at his claw and felt weird with how he was acting about her question.

"Ummm, Spike?" She called out to him as he was still lost in thought of his he should feel about what he did while he was out cold. He remain silent as he continued to think of how should he be feeling, but to Pinkie, she got her answer and tucked her head into her knees as she began to cry. This Spike hard and he quickly turned to look art the sad Pinkie Pie, and was shocked as he walked over to get.

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Should asked as he looked at her with a concern look on his face as he looked her over and wondered what could have made her cry as he asked, "Are you hurt or.."

"Please, leave me alone." Pinkie said in between her crying and Spike was taken back by this as he slowly pulled his hand back from her, and then just remained still as he looked the crying Pinkie as it his him he might have hurt her in a way he did not mean to and felt he had to think of something to get Pinkie's spirit back up. After thinking for a good few minutes, Spike let out a long sigh and turned to walk away from her.

"For the record, it was nice." he said as he walked away from Pinkie with his head hung in shame as her head popped up with tears running down her face as she looked at Spike walk to the other side of the basement. She continued to stare at him for a few more moments before smiling slightly and looked over at him.

"Thanks." she said loud enough for him to hear and he turned to look at her, seeing she had a small smile back on her face and this made him smile as he made her feel good.

* * *

As Spike and Pinkie were still buried in the snow, the others were in the middle of their rest and getting a plan together on how to get their friends safely back on solid ground As Dash and Applejack were talking about how to get to them fast as Fluttershy was helping Rarity make more tea for them to enjoy, Twilight had rushed home to get her spell book and looked it over as she wanted to make sure there might be a way to help Spike from were they were.

"Oh no." Twilight said as she sat up from her chair and stared at the book even more as the other turned to look at her.

"What is it Darling?" Rarity asked her as all four of them walked over to her and waited for her to explain why she was freaking out. Twilight remained silent for a few moments as she just continued to stare at the book in shock before lowing it to look at them all.

"Spike is in more trouble then we thought." Twilight said with a look of pure horror and shock on her face as the other looked back at her as none of them knew what she meant by that, but had a feeling this was serious.

"What are you are you talking about?" Dash asked as she and the other all wanted to know what Twilight had just learned from the book, and hoped it really wasn't as bad as Twilight sounded like it was.

"Look here." she said as she placed the book onto the table and pointed to a little boxed text on the far right corner of the book. The four of them looked closer to the piece of paper, but try as they might, they just couldn't quite make out what the text was saying.

"Ummm, Sugar Cube. We can't tell what this thing is saying." Applejack said as they others looked at Twilight and nodded as they showed that Applejack was right. Twilight let out a long sigh as she took the book back in hand and looked at the text before she started to read it out loud.

"Warning, for max effectiveness the one the spell was cast on should do at least two hour of exorcise while in the snow." Twilight finished reading and lowered the book as she looked at her friends, who all had worried expressions on their faces as they knew what that could mean in their rescue timeline. After a long wait of silence as their minds began to race and panic nearly overwhelmed them when Applejack broke it.

"Alright girl's it's clear we don't have enough time to keep it between just us and we need to get some help if we want to get to them in time." Applejack said as they other looked at her for a few seconds, but they knew she was right and they had to get help asap. Seeing they agreed with her, she turned to Twilight and said, "Alright, tells what to do and we're get it down."

"Simple, Dash. Fly around town as fast you can and tell every one what happened, and that we need their help as an order from Princess Twilight." Twilight said in a stern tone as the other nodded with Dash rushing out the door and flew off into the sky as she began to head off on her mission to get as many pony's as she could.

"Twi, I'll give Mac a call since Bareburn is here and they can get here lick itty split." Applejack said as she took out her cell and quickly called her brother at home.

"Great idea Rarity, Fluttershy, Rarity. Please help me get to the park and get everything set for our increased efforts." Twilight said smiling as Fluttershy and Rarity nodded as they got their gear back on, and then the trio began to head off out of the building and made a be line back to the park with more urgency to get to their friends even faster.

* * *

Back in the Skye basement, Pinkie was feeling a lot better after Spike told her how he felt about touching her chest and Spike was back at pacing around the area as his arms were tucked under his armpits. Pinkie watched him walking back and forth for nearly ten minutes before agree decided to say something to him.

"Ummm, Spike?" She called out to him and waited for him to turn, and after a few seconds he turned to look at her while he continued to pace as she asked, "Why are you pushing back and forth so much?"

"O-oh. Ummm, j-just k-keeping on m-moving around and th-thinking." Spike said as he continued to pace and tried to give her a smile as he slowly began to shiver, which Pinkie noticed as she sat up and looked at him with concern look on her face.

"Are you getting cold?" She asked him as she watched him pace back and forth, but quickly noticed that he was starting to shiver even more and also began to pace at a slower rate then what he was doing before. This made Pinkie worry as she hopped up from her chair and rushed over to him, taking one of his hands into hers as she gasped and looked at him, "Spike, your claw is ...ice...cold..." Pinkie paused as her eyes widen in shock and horror as she remember what Twilight had told them in the past about why Spike never came out to pay before as she mumbled out loud, "Uh oh."

"P-P-Pinkie, I-I'll be fine." he said still shivering as he stopped in his tracks and held her hand tightly as he was shivering even harder as Pinkie could tell his heart was slowing down through his claw.

"Spike, the spell. How?" she asked as she was confused as she did remember what Twilight said about the spell the other day, yet she could not believe it was wearing off so quickly. But here she was with a shivering Spike as he began to wobbling on his feet and he fell into her arms. "Oh, no Spike. You have to stay warm." she said as she knelt down onto the ground with his head laying on her lap as she began to panic.

"C-can't...t-t-to tired..." Spike started as his eyes slowly began to close as he was starting to fade away in her arms, which was making Pinkie hysterical as tears formed in her eyes as she pulled him onto her and hugged him tightly as she cried hard into his shoulder.

"Please Spike, don't leave me here alone in this world without you." she cried out as tears ran down her face and she was holding him as tightly as she could as tears fell onto his face.

"P-P-Pinkie." Spike said out of no where as she looked down at him and saw he was having a smile on his face as he continued, "I-i'm sorry...b-but n-n-not enough warmth." His head then fell to the side and his eyes closed as he passed out. This made more tears form in her eyes and her mane turned straight as she was filled with so much sorrow that tears were starting to stain her snow clothes. As she continued to cry, Pinkie wiped tears from her eyes and then started to stare at her arms as she looked at it for a few seconds while she stopped crying.

"Not...warm...enough?" Pinkie asked herself as she continued to look at her hand and then back at Spike's sleeping body as the gears began to roll inside her head, and a smile appeared on her face and her hair popped back to it's normal springiness as she had a great idea to get Spike warm enough.

* * *

Back at the Park, Twilight smiled as she stood on a large mound of snow as she looked out into the park and saw several pony's from all species standing by with shoves ready to help her. As she looked at the whole crowd, she took a deep breath to calm herself and then looked at every one with eager expressions on their faces as she stood in attention before she began to speak.

"Alright every one, you were all called here to help me and my friends save our friends who are buried under this large mound of snow." Twilight said as she looked at every one and waited for any of them to asked a question, but when she didn't get any, she continued, "We have separated into four groups. Dash and Applejack's groups will be doing all of the digging and the power of our force." This gained cheers from both Dash's and Applejack's lead groups, and grin from both mares as Twilight cleared her throat to get them all to look at her as she continued, "Rarity's group will make sure the digging is kept safe and Fluttershy's group will be reserves for any one who get hurt or tired. Now, any questions?" Twilight looked around the group too see if any of them had a question, and saw that a stallion had his hand up.

"How did all this happen?" he asked as every one looked at him for a few seconds before turning to look at Twilight and they remained silent as they waited for her to answer him. Dash gulped and looked nerves as she didn't want every one to know about her huge mistake, and Twilight seamed to have felt this from her and she decided to spare her from the crowd knowing the truth.

"A snow ball fight gone horribly wrong." she said as every one just stared at her for a few seconds before they all nodded and seamed to except what she said, and so Twilight lifted her arm up and said, "Alright, if that is it, then let's get started on this mission." The whole crowd cheered and ran to their set areas, and began working on the grand scale of them saving Pinkie and Spike before it was too late she said, "Please hold on Spike. We're coming."

TBC.

* * *

 **So, that is the end of this chapter and I can just feel the hate of leaving it like that. But thrust me, there is still more to this story after they get saved. Anyway, please leave a review and also vote since there are just a few days left in the fic that will replace Dragon Guardian.**


	4. Free Heat

**Hello** , **King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to Heating. Wet learn what Pinkie's plan was to save Spike and the combined effort of the whole town does help, but there is a new problem after the rescue. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Free Heat.

Darkness as far as the eye could see, that is what all that Spike could make out as he felt his head hurting and his body was freezing. Spike felt all the clod in the room and knew that the spell must wore off while he was talking to Pinkie. This reminded him of how much trouble he really is in as he looked up at the never ending darkness that surrounded him and he knew this would surely be the end.

"So, this is it?" Spike asked out loud as he looked at the shadow all around and he let out a long sigh as he thought it over what he had done in his life, remembering all the fun things he had done with his friends as he continued, "Not a bad run, b-but I wish I could have found something more special." As he said that, Spike laid back in the darkness and smiled as he excepted his fate. But suddenly a wave of heat washed over him and he was shocked to feel drops of water hitting his face as the warmth engulfed him, protecting him from the freezing darkness. Spike looked around a light appeared from the warmth and it pushed the darkness back as he looked at it, it was then that he noticed the light was pink.

"Come on Spike, please wake up." Spike suddenly heard a sweet, kind voice that had a hint of panic to it and he knew who owned the voice as he heard it again, "Please Spike, you very special to me and I can't lose you like this." These words hit Spike with shock as he looked at the pink light of warmth and he reached for it as it washed over instantly.

* * *

Spike's eyes slowly began to open and he saw that he was still inside the snowy basement, but he was awake and alive even though the spell had wear off. He then turned his face and gasped as he found himself face to face with a certain pink party pony. Spike looked at her face closely and could see tears running down he face, this made him realize the water that fell on his face was her tears and he slowly gulped as he opened his mouth.

"P-Pinkie Pie" Spike said softly as he continued to looked up at her as her eyes shot up and those kind blue eyes looked right at him for a few seconds as the look on them showed nothing more then over joyed happiness.

"Spike, your alright." she said excitedly as she hugged him tighter and looked down at him with the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen in his life. Seeing her smile like that made Spike blush a little and smiled back as her as he looked around for a few seconds before he looked back at her with a confused expression.

"Thanks Pinkie, you saved my life." Spike said in an excited and grateful voice as he looked up art her, but then he got a confused look on his face as he looked around the room a bit before looking back at her as he asked, "But did you do it without magic?"

"Simple, there it's more ways to heat up a dragon then just with magic." She said giggling and blushed heavily as Spike was even more confused art what she had just said, but he realized what she meant when he moved his hand and felt something familiar as he squeezed it. This made Pinkie gasped and moan lightly, which made Spike look up at her blushing face.

"Pinkie, What am I grabbing?" Spike asked her as he squeezed it more and she blushed even more as she let out lite moans, and this made Spike go beat red as he slowly looked down and gasped as he found himself grabbing hold of Pinkie's large, bare breast. He quickly pulled away and looked up asset her as he asked, "Why am I grabbing your naked chest?" Pinkie just blushed as she looked from him and to the wall as she remained silence for a few seconds before she answered her.

"I-it was the only way to s-save you." She said blushing as she looked down a at him and saw that his hand was still firmly planted on her right breast as she said, "You like how that feels huh?" Spike blushed even redder as he pulled it away and then looked up at her.

"I-I'm sorry a-about that." He said as he looked away from her and hoped that she would forgive him after they her out of this place. He was shocked as he felt her hand on his chin and she turned him to face her.

"I didn't say I hated it." She said smiling at him as he looked up at her and blushed harder as he felt her other hand, and placed it on her other breast, which made Spike blush as he began to massage it. This made Pinkie moan out even louder as she look down at him. As Spike massaged her breast more and loving how soft it was, she was kissing out loud and giggled as she asked, "Enjoying yourself, Spike?"

"Y-yeah, th, this offs pretty good and..." Spike was suddenly cut off as he felt something push against Pinkie's stomach, and he quickly look down to see he was rock hard as he jerked her head up as he looked at her scared as he said, "I-I am so sorry. I-I d-didn't mean too." Pinkie smiled as she made him look up at her and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Trust me, Spike. I'm far from mad." she said with a loving look in her eye as she watched Spike and saw that his eyes slowly began to fill with the same look. As for Spike, he felt weird as he could not quite explain it but this feeling was usually reserved to only Rarity in the past. And now here he was, laying against Pinkie's bare chest and he holding him close to her while he groped her breast with her okay. He then saw her slowly lean forward and closed her eyes as he leaned up, as if in a trance of his own. Suddenly the basement wall burst open and they were both pulled out of the moment when the dusk sun raise washed into the room with voices calling out to them.

"Twilight, come quick." called out a voice that belong to none other then Applejack as she looked down at them from on top a pile of snow smiling as Dash was next to her.

"We found them." Dash said smiling as both mares looked down at them for a few seconds before they noticed something about how they were sitting that confused them. So, the duo tried to look close and then pulled their head's back with blush on their faces as grins also appeared on them too as they looked at each other as a third figure flew past them, and went right up to them.

"Spike, are you and Pinkie alright?" Twilight asked as she knelt down and quickly began to look him over as she said, "You seam alright, so you found a way to keep warm?" After hearing this, Dash began to chuckle and nudged Applejack

"I'm sure Spike was more then warm enough." Dash said as she and Applejack began to chuckle at the commit and Twilight looked back at them confused for a few seconds before turning back to the duo, and it was then that she realized what they meant with that. But surprising to all four of them, Twilight was not upset and even seamed mad at a naked Pinkie hugging a naked Spike.

"I see, smart idea Pinkie." she said smiling as three of them were confuse as Pinkie knew what she meant, but remained with silent with the others as they all looked at Twilight confused as to what she meant before she continued, "Skin to skin contact would keep Spike warmer then anything and keep him awake until we arrived"

"Ummmm, yes. That was my plan from the beginning." Pinkie said smiling at her and held Spike close to her as she looked through the hole and saw a lot of ponies behind her friends with smiles on their faces. Seeing all of them made Pinkie blush even deeper and looked at Twilight as she whispered, "Ummmm, Twilight. Can you ask the other helpers to leave?" Twilight looked at her curiously for a few seconds before turning to look at the group and then realized what she meant.

"Dash, Applejack. Tell every one they need air and to move back a few feet." she said to them and they nodded before they turned around, and began to play crowd control and forced the group back a few feet as Twilight looked at Spike in the eye as she began to focus her magic on him. He began to glow and felt warm again and she offered him is snow clothes which were near them on the snow. Spike smiled as he reach for them and leaned over Pinkie as he put them on, and she watched him cover up his pretty handsome body. "Pinkie, here are your clothes." Twilight said smiling as Pinkie turned from her free show and looked at her clothes before smiling as she took them. As Spike was finishing getting dressed, she pulled away and gave Spike a perfect view of her whole body as she put her clothes back on. Once they were all dressed, Twilight smile as she stepped closer and pulled Spike into a loving hug as began to tear up.

"It's okay Twilight. I'm fine." Spike said in a calming tone as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back as Pinkie looked at them with a small smile on her face, but deep down she felt off as she was in the middle of a moment with Spike and what might have come from it made her let out a light sight. After a few seconds of waited, Twilight turned to looked at her friend a big smile on her face as continued to hug Spike.

"Thank Pinkie, your a great friend." Twilight said smiling as Pinkie smiled back at her as they began to head towards the hole that lead to the outside world and came out to a roaring crowd as they were all excited to see that they were all safe. "Come on Spike, let's head home." Twilight said smiling as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder fna dbegan to lead him back to their house.

"Alright, s-sure Twilight." Spike said smiling as he walked with her, but his head turned back to look at Pinkie, who was waving bye to him as she began to walk back to the Sugar Corner Bakery as the crowd continued to cheer on having saved her and Spike. But in her mind, they couldn't have been saved at the worse time and now she might have just lost her chance to tell the young dragon what was really in her heart.

* * *

That night, after having so many questions and examining from Twilight to make sure he was alright after being stuck in the snow fore so long. Spike was in the bath room brushing his teeth as Twilight was sitting in her room reading a book and waiting for Spike to finish up so they could call it a night.

"So, why no studying late tonight?" Spike asked as he continued to blush his teeth and looked at her through the mirror as he waited for her to respond.

"I used a lot of magic today and need to rest." she replied as she continued to read her book as she looked up at Spike as he began to wince his mouth of the toothpaste and then smiled as she continued, "I feel like I should spend a little more time with you, Spike." Hearing this made Spike spit out his water all over the mirror and he turned to look at her.

"Really?" he asked her as he was not sure of how he should really feel about this.

"Yes Spike. Now come here and we can relax." she said smiling as she patted her bed next to her and Spike gulped as he looked at the mirror for a few seconds before slowly lifting up his hand, and he stared at his hand before doing a motion of him grabbing something and blushed heavily as he looked back at the mirror.

"C-coming Twilight." he said blushing as he cleaned the mirror and then headed to the bed, but his mind was on Pinkie as he continued to stare at his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Pinkie was also getting ready to call it a night as she walked out of the bathroom just after finishing with her nightly needs. As she walked into her room and turned off the lights, her mind was on what had happened that day and how it could have ended with Spike if they won't saved when they were.

"'Sigh' Spike." Pinkie said with a sigh as she laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling as her mind went to what could be have happened if they were allowed continued. And as she thought it over, her hand slowly moved up and began to massage her breast gently as she let out light moans. She continued to massage her breast as she pulled her top down and began to pinch her nipples slightly as she rolled her fingers over them. Doing this made her moan out even louder ass he moved one of her hands and slid it down her panties, and began to rub her outer lips and let out louder moans as she imaged Spike was the one doing it. She moaned as she continued to massage her breast rougher as she slid two fingers into her pussy and began to finger herself as she moaned out loud with her fingers pressed up to her g-spot, and she screamed out in pleasure as her hips began to rock as the pleasure was so great. This went on for a few moments as she pinched her nipple harder while fingers pressed against her g-spot even harder as her mind continued to think Spike was doing it. This soon was too much for her as she pressed on her G-spot hard before cumming hard, flooding her bed with her juices and she screamed out, "OH, SPIKE!." After her minute long release faded away, she laid their panting as she pulled her hand up to look at her juices and sighed as she began to lick it clean, wishing she could taste Spike before she fell asleep.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I know their free, but there's still more to do with them now that they are safe. Please leave a review and the next few pages of Dash's comic are up on Palcomix. So, go check them out if you want and their other things if you like. Anyway, see you all next week and review.**


	5. Wandering Minds

**Hello** , **King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to Heating. Pinkie and Spike are safe from the snowy basement, and they can go about their daily routine. But their minds are to fixed on what they were doing just before they were rescued and it is starting to grow. The first chapter fixed by my new Beta Reader, DaffyDevon.**

Chapter 5: Wandering Minds.

Celestia's sun slowly rose over the mountains and began to shine over the small village of Ponyville, a village that had worked hard just the other day to save the pair of Spike and Pinkie Pie from being buried alive in a pile of snow. As many of the residents began to do their daily routine, the dragon in question was happily sleeping in Twilight's bed snoring slightly and he was enjoying his dream as he was feeding grapes to Rarity as she was laying across a fainting couch.

"Oh, thank you Spike." she said smiling as she looked up at him as she leaned forward and took one of the grapes in her mouth, pulling it from the vine and smiled wide as she ate it.

"I am always happy to please you Rarity." Spike said smiling as he looked down at her and watched her eat it as he waited for her to take another bite. But seconds later, Rarity was gone from the couch and he looked around in shock as he called out, "Rarity, where are you?" He continued to look around the room for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere and he was left to worry about her.

"What's with the long face?" a voice asked and Spike quickly looked back at the couch, and saw that where Rarity once was now Pinkie Pie clad in a sexy nightie and a wide smile on her face a she looked over at him as she continued, "You should smile and enjoy yourself."

"P-Pinkie Pie, what are..." Spike was suddenly cut off by suddenly finding himself next to her and his hand planted firmly on her right breast, and he blushed heavily as he began to squeeze it and looked at her smiling face giving him the okay to continue. And so he did and a small smile appeared on his face as he said, "Pinkie Pie, your so soft and warm." She giggled at him and pushed her chest up to let him get a better grip, which he happily continued to do.

"Spike, Spike. It's time to wake up." Twilight's voice called out to him and he looked around to see if he could see her, and as he did, the dream began to fade away.

* * *

Spike's eyes slowly opened and he let out a loud yawn as he looked around the room while also sitting up at the same time. This allowed him to see who had woken him up, his older sister Twilight as she was brushing her hair with a smile on her face.

"Good morning sleepy head." Twilight said smiling at him as she looked at him through the mirror and she continued to brush her hair as she asked, "You have a good dream?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Spike asked her smiling as he blushed slightly and looked away as he remembered how his dream was, and really liked the last part more then rest of it.

"You talk in your sleep and said Rarity's name." she said smiling at him and watched his blush appear brighter on her face as she began to giggle while she said, "Well, you might want to wash up and get dressed." Hearing that made Spike's blood run cold and a instant shiver ran up his spine as he gulped hard as well.

"P=please Twilight. I can't go out after what happened yesterday." Spike said in pleading way as images appeared in his head of everything bad that had happened during that whole being buried alive, and then the memory of everything that happened Pinkie hit his mind and he let out a light smile that he hid from Twilight.

"Oh, no. We're not going out." Twilight said smiling as she turned to look at him and walked over to him before sitting on the bed, and wrapped him into a loving hug as she said, "Their coming over here and we're having a movie day."

"W-wait all of them?" Spike asked as blush washed over his face and he looked at his feet as she looked at him, and giggled as she wrapped her arm around him tightly.

"Yes, even Rarity will be coming over soon." she said smiling as he turned his head and looked confused at her for a few moments before realizing she didn't know about what had really happened in the basement.

"Oh, right. I better get to washing up." Spike said smiling as he gave her a quick hug and got up from the bed, walking out into the hall and headed right into the bathroom to take a hot shower. As he began to enjoy the hot water running over his scales and felt it make him feel great, but his mind slowly moved to how Pinkie's chest felt as he touched it and he quickly began to become erect as he looked down at his dual cocks appearing. This made Spike blush as he looked at it and gulped as he slowly began to stroke them as he thought of Pinkie's warm body against his.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sugar Cube Corner Bakery, Pinkie was in a panic as she ran around her room naked as she began to throw her clothes all over the room as she was looking for some clothes. Her mind was focused on what might catch the eye of a certain dragon and she continued to throw clothes around the room.

"Ah, man. I can't find the right ones to wear." she yelled out in frustration as she sat on the floor and laid on it as she out stretched her arms the floor as she stared up at the ceiling. She stared on at it as her mind tried to figure out a way to find the ring clothes to impress Spike, and as she was lost in thought, her cell began to ring and she scrabbled to grab it off of the bed as she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey Pinkie, just wanted to check to see if your on your way?" Twilight asked as she was on the other end of the line.

"Oh, yeah. Just getting dressed and I will be right that. Pinkie promise." she said smiling as she sat their on the floor with her legs crossed and she looked at the pile of clothes off to the side as she let out a long sigh.

"Alright, could you bring some of your cupcakes? I'll pay for them." Twilight asked her with an excited smile on her face as Pinkie nodded.

"Sure thing, no problem." she said as she hung up and let out a loud huff before staring at the pile once again as she tried to figure out a way to get the right outfit to make that dragon's blood run hot. Suddenly, it hit her and she smiled wide as the perfect outfit was right there in her mind as she jumped into the pile in search for just the right clothes to get the right outfit.

* * *

After finishing his shower, and relieving some pent up pressure, Spike got dressed in his normal clothes as a green t-shirt with purple flames, blue jeans, and a pair of white socks as he walked down the stairs where he saw Twilight putting some beanbag chairs and had some snacks ready for all of them to enjoy.

"Whoa, your going all out in this huh?" Spike asked her smiling as he walked down the rest of the stairs and hopped down as he looked at all of the stuff Twilight had put together on her own.

"Yeah well. Since what happened last night." she paused for a moment as she stood up and turned to look at him with a big smile on her face as she continued, "We decided to try your thing and stay in all day watching movies"

"Yeah, well. I also do chores and don't just get to sit on my but all day." Spike said smiling as Twilight giggled slightly and rubbed his head playfully.

"I know, but we all need a day to relax after yesterday." she said as she walked over to the kitchen and turned to look at him as she asked, "Want to help me get the rest of the snacks together before the other get here?"

"Sure." Spike said smiling as he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the kitchen to help her finish getting the snacks for they lazy day out. After ten more minutes of helping, Twilight and Spike stood in front of a table full of snacks of all kinds from the sweet to the savory, and everything in between along with a lot of pop and other drinks with three beanbag chairs spread across the floor. "Well, all this looks great." Spike said smiling at her as he looked at everything in front of them and could not wait to share it with his friends.

"Yeah, and soon it will a whole mess to be cleaned later." she said smirking as he looked up at her and nudged her in the side as there was a knock at the door. "You can get that." she said smiling as he smiled back as he turned and walked over to the door before he opened it.

"Hey they, shrimp." Dash said smiling as she, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack were all at the door as they looked at Spike with grin on their faces.

"Now Dash, what have we told you about calling him names." Applejack asked as she tapped her in the back of the shoulder and Dash turned to look at her with a groan.

"Alright, fine. Geez." she said with a groan as she walked off to side with a sigh as Spike looked at her how she was acting with a confused expression on his face.

"What's with her?" Spike asked the smiling as he was not sure what was happening but he kind of liked it.

"She's not allowed to call you names for a week." Applejack explained with a smile as she looked at him and he smiled wider as she walked past him as she took off her coat, along with the other as they put them in the closet.

"Along with a few other things that will come into light later." Twilight said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave her a slight glare before she looked at the door for a few seconds before she asked, "Where's Pinkie? I called her a few minutes ago."

"Not sure." Fluttershy said as she looked over at her and smiled small as she put her yellow jacket into the closet with the rest of the coats as the other all looked concern for a few moments before they could hear calling.

"Guy's wait. Please don't start with out me." a voice called out that made every one look out of the doorway as they see Pink running towards them with a big smile on her face as she ran towards them. They all smiled as they watched her run up to the doorway and watched her enter the door with a her panting slightly as she looked at all of them. "Sorry I'm late." he said smiling as she revealed a large box from her hands as she opened them and continued, "Just had to make sure they were all fresh with this party."

"Ok, great. Thanks." Twilight said smiling as she took the box from her and carried it into the kitchen so they can all enjoy them later as Twilight called out, "Go ahead and get comfy."

"Thanks, I will." Pinkie said smiling as she looked right a Spike and gave him a quick wink, which made Spike blush and smiled slightly as she began to unzip her jacket. As she pulled it off of her, revealing she was wearing a heart themed top that stopped just short of her belly button and light pink fishnet under shirt, pink skirt with the same pink fishnet stockings, and matching boots. Her outfit made all of them look at her with shocked expressions on their faces as they were not expecting what she was dressed in.

"Ummm, P-Pinkie." Rarity said as she looked over at her and took a greater look of how she was dressed for a few seconds before asking, "W-why are y-you dressed like that?"

"Oh, I just wanted to try something new on and thought you guys would like to see it." she said smiling as she walked through the living room with a sway of her hips. As the other watched her walk and she could see her in all her glory, Spike locked eyes with her and smiled as he felt his heart flutter as she walked past him while brushing her hands against his shoulder as she sat on one of the outer cushion of the couch. They all continued to look at her as Twilight walked back out and saw them staring.

"Hey, what is every one looking at?" Twilight asked with a smile as she followed their gaze and she saw what they were all looking at as she gasped before saying, "Pinkie. What is with that outfit?"

"I wanted to try something new." she said smiling as she looked at them and looked at Spike, seeing him smile made her feel great as the other all shook their head as they cleared their mind.

"Alright, let's get this movie started." Twilight said smiling as she got the newest Daring Do movie from the case and put it in the DVD play as Applejack, Dash, and Fluttershy all sat on the beanbag chairs as Rarity sat in her own fro-fro beanbag chair as she sat in it. This left only two spots left for Spike as he walked over and looked at the couch as Pinkie smiled at him before giving him a wink while petting her the cushion next to her.

"This seat isn't taking." she said smiling as Spike smiled back at her before sitting down next to her and felt her wrap her around his shoulder. This made Spike blush and turned to look at her, and she gave him a view down her shirt and he could see she was not wearing a bra. This made him blush and looked up at her smiling face, and he smiled back as he sat up straight and looked forward as Twilight joined them on the couch with the movie starting for all of their enjoyment.

TBC.

* * *

 **There's the end of this chapter and I hop you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review they all help me and if you like OC One Piece story. Then look at my profile for the info to my forum for the apps. AN di would like to thank my new Beta Reader DaffyDevon.**


	6. Jealous Heart

**Hello** , **King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to Heating. The tension between** Spike **and Pinkie is growing fast as they enjoy their movie day with the others, who are quickly catching on that something is going on between them with one of them not liking it one bit.**

Chapter 6: Jealous Heart.

Celestia sun was lower in the sky as most of the day has passed by as many residents of Ponyville went on their daily routines as if forgetting what they had to do just the other day to save their friends. But for a group of friends, that day was still fresh on their minds as they were enjoying their day spending it watching movies, eating snacks, and just simply hanging out with each other. As they spent time together with them starting their fifth movie, a certain dragon was having trouble keeping his eyes on the movie and not on the sexily dressed Pinkie sitting next to him.

"Hey Spike, isn't this your favorite movie, The Avenge-Ponies?" Twilight asked him as she was sitting on the other side of him and was completely unaware of what was going on in her brother's mind as he turned his attention to look at her before moving his eyes to focus on the t.v.

"Y-yeah, it is." he said stuttering a little as he looked at the t.v and watched as Twilight turned to look at him, giving him a kind smile on her face as she heard him stutter.

"You cold Spike?" Twilight asked out of concern and paused the movie as the other turned to look at him as they wanted to check on him. Seeing all six of them stare at him and knowing that lying to them was nearly impossible, Spike took a deep breath before nodding.

"Oh, we should get him a blanket." Applejack said as she turned to look art wm them with Dash, who hops into the air and flew up the stairs as Spike looked at all of them starting at him.

"Guys, really. I am totally dune and..." Spike was suddenly cut off by his blanket appeared on him and noticed that Dash was now standing next to him with a smile on her face.

"There you go, shir...Spike." Dash said as he looked at all six of them for a few more seconds before letting out a long sigh as he said, "Thank you guys, I feel better now." This made all six of them smiled as he smiled back when suddenly he felt a assign wrapped around his shoulder and he was then pulled over by Pinkie.

"This can help you feel even warmer." Pinkie said smiling at him as she hugged tighter and pushed his head into her bust, making him blush bright red and quickly looked at the other. And saw then smile at them and sit back in their spots.

"Before I start it, should I order the pizza?" Twilight asked them smiling as she took out her phone and saw them all nod since their snacks had been writhed down to nothing. She smiled and ordered them plenty of pizza as Pinkie pulled Spike into a tighter hug.

"You can cup a field if you want." she said smiling as Spike blushed heavily and looked at Twilight, who was still focused in ordering all of their favorite and then looked at the others who were each doing their own thing. After a few more moment of looking at them, and making sure that none of them were really paying attention as he slowly moving his hand while under the blanket and gently grabbed hold of Pinkie's left breast. This made Pinkie let out a light sigh as she looked down at him and watched as he gently massaged her breast through his hand as she whispered, "Did you miss them."

"Y-yeah." Spike said smiling as he massaged it a little harder and rougher as the feel of her bust was just like the last time, and he loved how it felt as it filled him with a feeling that was not normally released by anyone other then Rarity in his life. Spike enjoyed the feel of Pinkie's breast so much that he failed to notice Twilight call out to him or say his name as he massaged it more.

"Spike!" Twilight voice snapped him back to earth as he turned to look at her gulping as he tried to calm himself before he responded to her.

"Y-yes Twilight?" he asked as he slowly turned to look at her and saw that all five of the other were staring at him laying next to Pinkie, and hoped they didn't notice how he was laying and where his hand was in the blanket.

"They don't have rubies, are sapphires okay?" she asked him smiling and he blinked for a few seconds as relief over whelmed him so much he let out a long sign of relief to match his mood.

"Yeah, those would be fine." Spike answered her with a big, wide smile on his face as she smiled back and went back to finishing the order as Pinkie looked down at him.

"We'll wait for the pizza to continue." she said smiling as he looked up to her, seeing how sweet and kind her blue eyes looked at this moment and wondered what will she do with his hand. Spike was then happily surprised as she did nothing to his hand placed on her breast and pulled the blanket up a little higher to protect him from being seen by the others. As Twilight hung up and said it would be twenty minutes until their pizzas would be there, and so they started the movie and Spike enjoyed it even more as he rested his hand onto Pinkie's breast. But little did her know, one of them had noticed what he and Pinkie were doing, and didn't like it.

* * *

After twenty minute of wait, the pizza stallion was their with their order and he was quickly paid by Twilight along with a good tip. After paying him, Twilight walked back over to the couch and saw that her friends were already helping themselves to the pizza.

"Save some for me." she said smiling as she nearly hopped over them all and took a slice of pizza from the extra cheese pie and placed it on her plate as she went for another piece from a different pizza. They were all enjoying their meal as they sat back in their spots and began to eat their slices while watching the movie. Spike smiled as he at his sapphire incrusted pizza, but his eyes continued to turn towards the one sitting to his right as she was eating an extra sauce piece and was letting some of it fall onto her top as she looked at him watching her.

"Like it when I'm messy, or clean?" she asked him jokingly and giggled as he blushed heavier, and turned away from her as a small smile appeared on his face as he took another bite of his food. And as he did that, the others continued their eating while one had her eyes on him as Spike finished his pizza and put his plate down.

"Twilight pause it." Spike said as he slowly got up and she watched him while grabbing the remote, and paused it like he had asked as he continued, "I need to take a quick restroom break." He then moved from behind the couch and gently stepped over Dash as he walked up to the seconds floor to the main bathroom.

* * *

Spike sighed in relief as he heard the water hit the bowl and he had been holding it a while, when there was a sudden knock on the door and he looked at it confused.

"I'm using it, use the one down stairs." Spike said as he looked at the door and continued to relieve himself when there was an even louder knock to the door. This frustrated Spike as he turned back to look at the door as he yelled out, "I'm still going. Please use the other rest room." And yet again, there was knocking to the door and he lost it as he finally finished peeing as Spike zipped up, and stormed to the bathroom door. He opened it in a fury and took a deep breath as he was about to yell at the top of his lung, yet he held it in as he looked eyes with the fashion pony as he mumbled, "R-Rarity, what are you?"

"I just wanted to say I'm glad your okay from yesterday and wondered why you haven't swooned over me since then?" she asked him smiling as she stood in front of the door and he was pinned into the bath room with her blocking his way. Spike looked at her for a few seconds as he gulped and looked away for a few seconds as he tried to think of a good answer to her. But what Spike was not expecting was Rarity to take a step closer into the room as she said, "Is my Spikey Wikey growing bored of me?"

"What? Why would you say that?" Spike asked her as he was shocked at how her tone sounded, off and he felt she had resentment in her heart as he looked at her take a step closer to him, making him take a step back to try and keep some distance between them.

"I saw you." she said as she continued to walk up to him until Spike's back hit the wall, gulping as he watched her close the gape as he tried to figure out a way out of this,

"W-what do you mean?" Spike gulped as he played dumb, and then added to the act as he asked, "What did I do?" Rarity smirked as she stepped closer to Spike and looked up at him as she was just a inches forum him as she placed her hand on his chest.

"I saw you gently place your hand some where on Pinkie's body." She said as she moved her hand up from his chest to his shoulder and then glided his hand down his arm before resting on his hand. This made Spike gulp and look Rarity in the eye as age was giving him a sly look.

"What a-are you talking about?" Spike asked as he blushed harder and looked at her hand on his as Rarity continued to smirk at him playing dumb, it was cute to her.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about," she began as she paused for a few seconds as she took hold of his hand and moved it up until it was mere inches from her right breast as she continued, "But I can give you a reminder." She then smirked at him as she pulled his arm forward and placed his hand on her breast. Spike gasped as he felt her breast through her top and he was coerced into squeezing her breast.

"O-oh, whoa." Was all Spike could say as he squeezed it a little, noticing something was different from the feel of her Rarity's breast then there was to Pinkie's breast.

"How does it feel to have a real woman's breast?" She asked him smiling as she let out light moans from his groping, but what she said caught Spike attention and he stopped his squeezing.

"What do you by that?" Spike asked as he looked at her and tried to pull his hand away from her chest, yet Rarity held his hand in place as she continued to look art him with a sly smirk.

"I knew what a guy wants and I know how to please one." She said smiling as she took hold of his second hand and slowly lowered it towards her lower area, causing Spike's eyes to widen in shock as she put his hand where her skirt was she said added, "And I can show him how to do things." Seconds after her saying that, she pushed his hand forward and made his hand rest on her panties.

"R-Rarity, p-please." Spike was lost for words as she smirked on and made his hand rub against her clothed panties, making him blush harder and looking at her in shock as she continued to make him fondle her. But it didn't feel right as he felt moister appear on her panties and he was not sure if they should continue, and he felt his mind going fuzzy as he tried to say, "S-s-stop, I-I-I d-don't want..." She pulled her hand away and placed her finger to his lips, shushing him as she pushed herself forward and pinned him against the wall.

"Hush now, my sweet little dragon." she said as she moved to her tippy toes and planted a kiss on his lips, shocking Spike as his eyes widen in shock as he did not expect a kiss from Rarity and felt weird as their lips locked. Just then, foot steps could be heard coming down the hall and a shadow showed that some one was walking towards them.

"Hey Spike, are you almost fin..." Pinkie's voice trailed off as she had popped her head into the bathroom with a bright smile, but it vanish as she watched Spike and Rarity were in the middle of what looked like a loving kiss. As Spike's eyes focused on her from the wall, and they widen larger when he saw her.

"Pinkie I..." Spike began to explain as he pulled away from Rarity and tried to explain what had happened, but Rarity quickly silence him with her finger again before she turned around and gave Pinkie a wick grin,.

"Oh, sorry Pinkie." she said as she paused for a few moments as she turned around and put her hand in his as she continued, "I was enjoying a moment with my man." This statement shocked Spike as he looked at her confused as Pinkie's eyes widen in horror as tears began to form in her eyes as her hair fell straight, and she bolted out of the room with tears running down her face and a loud crying that could be heard through out the house.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there is was for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and also check out the new pages of the Dash comic that have been posted, and stay turned since next week will have a poll for the next Applejack/Spike fic.**


	7. What the Heart Wants

**Hello** , **King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to Heating. Well, we are nearing the climax of the story and I hope you all enjoy this since we all get what we want from the last chapter along with other things to happen in this chapter.**

Chapter 7: What the Heart Wants.

Spike just stared at the hall way that Pinkie had just vanished down while crying, and after a few moments to get his head clear to what had happen just then. He turned to look at Rarity, who had her arm wrapped around his and a sick looking smile on her face as she tried to start walking with him.

"Come along Spike, the other's are waiting for us." she said as she continued to try and lead Spike down the hall, but he refused to move as he planted his feet firmly, and looked at her in shock as she turned to look at him while she asked, "What is it?" That question was it for Spike and he pulled his arm from her grasp.

"You are unbelievable." he said as he began to run down the hall after Pinkie, leaving a confused and shocked Rarity to just stand there while watching him run from her after Pinkie. Spike ran over the stairs and leaped down from the top, landing on the coffee table. Which caught the attention of all five ponies as they looked at him.

"Girl's, were is Pinkie?" he asked them and they all looked at him blankly for a few seconds before they shook their heads from the shock of seeing him jump long enough for them to answer him.

"Yeah, she just ran out of here crying." Fluttershy said as the other looked at each other and nodded to conform to Spike that it was the truth.

"Crap." Spike yelled as he hopped off the table and began to dig through the nearby closet as the girls just watched him, not sure why he was acting so frantic.

"Yeah, what did happen?" Applejack asked as she felt they all should know why their friend ran out of here crying and the others nodded as they too really wanted to know what was going on.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Rarity called out from the top of the stairs and they looked up at her, seeing she had a mad look on her face as she was starting to walk down the stairs and she had not taken her eyes off of Spike one second.

"Not now Rarity." he said as he found what he was looking for and sat down near the closet as he began to put his boots on. Hearing Spike just blow her off like she was nothing enraged Rarity as she let out a loud huff and reached the final step to return to the ground floor.

"So, your just going to ignore me after I give you the attention you always wanted from me?" she asked him and she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." he said as he didn't turned around and barely let her know she was there as he continued to work on something while sitting down on the floor until he finished. Spike then stood up and revealed that he was wearing his snow boots, making all of the girl except Rarity gasp

"So, oh you want to go after some party floozy then spend the night with me?" Rarity asked as she was shocked at how this was going and did not expect Spike to act this way, while the others were shocked at what she had just said about her friend Pinkie. Spike heard what she said too and turned to look at her as he began to walk towards her.

"You know what Rarity, you seam to see me as a friend and nothing more up until I start showing possible feelings to some pony else." Spike took a pause as he got in her face and glared at her as he added, "Your just a jealous, awful little tramp." He then turned and walked away as Rarity had a shocked look on her face as did the others as they had just watched all this. It took a few moments until Twilight snapped out of it when Spike opened the door and snow blew into the library.

"Spike wait." she said as she got up and walked towards him as the others too got up to join her as she continued, "You can't just go out there in this weather." Spike looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh as he looked down to the floor.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I have to find her." he said as he turned and walked out into the snowy night, leaving all four of them shocked at what he had just done.

"Good riddance you damn dragon." Rarity said as she crossed her arms and let out another huff, leaving all four of them shocked as Twilight turned to look at Rarity with a glare on her face that would make Nightmare Moon piss herself as did the other glare at her commit.

"What did you say about my little brother?' Twilight asked as Rarity looked at her for a few seconds before gulping and taking a step back as she was not sure what was about to happened as Twilight walked towards her, but she knew it was not going to be good.

* * *

SPike paused

The snow was falling to the ground hard and the wind blowing that made visibility nearly impossible, and yet Spike continued to try and follow Pinkie's trail as he ran after a blur as fast as the snow would allow.

"PINKIE PIE!" Spike called out into the snow and crossed his arms while shivering, he knew it was not the best of ideas to walk out of the house into the snow with out any real warm clothes or the protection spell. But he couldn't worry about that right now since he was on a mission to find the girl that was in this storm just like that. "PINKIE, where are you?" he called out once again as he continued to walk through the snowy storm, but he was starting to get weaker the longer he stayed in the cold and soon he was barely able to walk forward for more then a few feet before he fell to the ground in a thud. As Spike struggled to get up and looked on, seeing something against a wall that looked off and then he heard something.

"H-how could I be stupid." a voice said as he could hardly see them, but he heard that voice and he knew who it was that said that. And so, he forced himself to his feet and slowly staggered forward towards the figure until she came into view. She was sitting against a wall of one of the building, not wearing anything except for her outfit and was curled in a ball with tears running down her face.

"P-P-P-Pinkie?" Spike said stuttering as he walked towards her and her head jerked up to look back at him as she heard his voice. She quickly stood up and looked at him as she was shocked at seeing him out in the, so shocked in fact that she lost her voice for a few seconds as he moved closer to her in the deep snow.

"Spike, what are you doing out here?" she asked as she was confused as to what would have made him come out to find her, but she was in no better condition as she was barely wearing anything and definitely not for weather like what they were stuck in.

"I-I-I w-w-wanted t-to s-sa-say something t-to you." Spike said as he continued to shiver from the cold and he could feel his legs getting wobbly from under him, but he kept his balance as he looked her in the eye as he continued, "I-I-I..."

"Yes?" she asked as she could feel her heart began to race as she leaned forward form where she was standing and listened closely to him as she wanted to hear what he was going to say through the heavy snow, and wind as it was blowing harder then moments ago. Which was getting to Spike even faster as he could feel his heart slowing down and he knew this meant he didn't have much more time to tell her.

"I-I've b-b-been th-thinking a-a-about w0what's been h-h-h-happening between us..." Spike paused for a few moments as he was having trouble to get his thoughts to leave his mouth the way it should have, but he shook his head to clear it and he looked at her in the eye as he finished, "I-I l-l-love you." These words made pinkie gasp and lean against the wall as she was not truly ready for him telling her this, and yet here he was, the dragon of her dreams, telling her that he was in love with him. But her mind had little time to soak in what he had just said as Spike passed out in front of her.

"SPIKE!"Pinkie yelled as she felled to her knees and made him look at her as she petted his cheek while saying, "Please, not now. You can't leave me right now after what you just said." She continued to pat his cheeks and tears began to form in her eyes as he was not responding as she began to wale, "No, SPIKE. Please wake up. I need you." she screamed at the top of her lungs as she looked up to the heavens and waled even louder as the thought of being with out him was nearly to much. But as she continued her crying, Spike's body suddenly jolted and his eye quivered a little as he opened up his eyes.

"Oh, Pinkie. Your in heaven too?" Spike asked as he looked up at her with a small smile and Pinkie's head shot down to look at him, shocked that he was still alive even though they were in the cold.

"N-no, y-your not in heaven Spike." Pinkie said as she looked down at him and wiped her tears from her face as she continued with what she was saying, "Your still in Ponyville." Spike just looked up at her and smiled wide as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Your here, so it is heaven." he said as he moved his hand around a little and wiped her tears away, making Pinkie smile back at him and she put her hand on his as she looked down at him.

"Your such a corny dragon." she said as they looked at each other and began to lean closer, going in for a kiss and their first kiss.

"WHOOO, way to go Spike." a voice called out from the snow, and both Spike and Pinkie's eyes widen as they turned towards the voice, which quickly yelled out, "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You ruined their moment Dash." another voice called out from the snow as well, and they both knew that voice as Twilight walked into view from the storm with a smile on her as Dash walked up next to her while rubbing her head.

"You didn't need to hit me." she mumbled as Twilight turned towards her and shot her a glare, which made Dash gulp and looked away from her while whistling. After doing that, Twilight turned to look at Spike and Pinkie, who were both bright red from having their moment being heard by two of their friends was to much for them to take.

"You two alright?" she asked as Spike and Pinkie were slowly standing up, and they both quickly realized that they were not really cold anymore and they nodded a yes. "Very good, now. How about we three have a walk to the SugarCube Corner and have a private talk over there?" Twilight asked as she began to walk towards the shop and they were both shocked at how calm she really was after hearing all that had happened, but they had little choice in excepting the request and then followed Twilight.

"You three do that." Dash said smiling as she watched them leave the area and then smirked as she turned around, and headed back towards the library as she said, "I'll go tell the others what happened." But she didn't make it five feet before a snowball flew through the air and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground and slowly got up with a groan.

* * *

After finishing the quick walk to the bakery, Pinkie lead them up to her room and began to get some drinks as Twilight sat at the table in the center of the room with Spike sitting across from her. Spike was still bright red from what had just happened in the middle of the snow with him and Pinkie, and the fact that Twilight and Dash had heard it was not helping any.

"Spike, I need to talk to you about what you did just a few moments ago." Twilight said as Pinkie stepped over and placed mugs of hot chocolate in front of them, and Twilight began to enjoy sipping hers as Spike gulped and looked at Pinkie as she sat down next in between them at the table.

"Twilight, I understand this is sudden and all of me saying I love Pinkie but..." he paused as he looked at her and she looked back at him with a loving smile while offering him her hand. This made Spike smile wider and he took her hand into his claw as he continued, "But I love her, she sweet, kind, and is always there to help me keep my spirit up when I feel down. So, I'm not going to stop seeing her and I hope you can accept that." Twilight continued to sip on her hot chocolate for a few more moments before lowing it and looking at him with a kind smile.

"Oh, that's fine. And I'm happy for you two." she said with a sweet tone, much to the shock of both of them as Spike and Pinkie looked at each other for a few seconds before either of them could thing of something to say.

"R-really?" he asked her and watched Twilight nod yes, making Spike let out a long sigh of relief as he looked at Pinkie before he asked, "So, what were you talking about?"

"You can't just run out into the snow storm like that." Twilight said as he smile vanished to that of a worried look on her face as she continued, "If me and Dash didn't find you when we did." Her voice began to break as tears filled her eyes before she launched herself forward and wrapped his arms around him as she cried out, "I never want to lose you." Spike was surprised for a mere second before smiling and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, I will never do that again." he said smiling as he continued to Twilight as Pinkie looked at them and smiled, as she was happy that not only did she have Spike but that twilight was happy for them to have each other.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Yep, Rarity was told off and they said they have feelings for each other. Please leave a review and vote on the poll for who which of thses Applejack/Spike should I do next.**

 **Weekend on the Farm. (Anthro): Spike has to stay with Applejack on her farm for a weekend since Twilight and the others all have things to do in Cantorlot, and things get fun.**

 **Train Love, (Anthro): ON a train ride back to Appalooza Spike walks in on something he shouldn't have, and now his mind would not let him forget it and so will the same person.**

 **Debt Owed (Pony): Spike is saved by Applejack and he swears his loyalty to her, but she finds it had to have a man servant and quickly finds a way to get him to test his loyalty.**

 **Well, vote for any of them.**


	8. Pure heat

**Hello** , **King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to Heating. Here is what you've all been waiting for. the love scene between Spike and Pinkie, and then an Epilogue to finish it off in a nice bow. I hope you enjoy the scene and I will reveal what both Dash and Rarity will be doing to get back in their good graces. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Pure Heat.

The snow continued to fall around the town of Ponyville as the light from Celestia's sun was slowly starting lessen in the sky as it was getting darker by the minute. With the weather as it was, many of the residents of the village were waiting it out in their homes and the one that lived in the local bakery, Sugarcube Corner, was doing after getting the heart of the dragon of her dreams. And getting the okay by his older sister, and one of her best friends, just added to her joy.

"Oh, Spike, I am so happy to have you." Pinkie said smiling as she pulled Spike into a loving hug and planted a kiss on his lips, which he quickly returned as he wrapped his arms around her. They continued their kissing for a few seconds before a the sound a throat clearing broke them from their make out session.

"I understand you two are happy about having each other." Twilight, who had cleared her throat, said as she finished her hot chocolate and was getting her coat on as she asked, "But could you at least wait until I'm out of the room before the clothes vanish?" They both looked at her with blush covering their faces and they separated as she looked at them with a smile.

"Sorry about that Twilight." Spike said as he looked down to the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at her with a shy smile spread across his face.

"It's alright." she said as she put on her boots and zipped them up before she turned to look at them as she continued, "Would you like to stay here tonight Spike?" Spike's ears perked up and up and nodded as fast as he could with a smile on his face until he stopped, and then began to be in deep thought for a few seconds.

"But the house is filthy and you need help cleaning it." Spike said with a concern look on his face as Twilight and Pinkie began to giggle, which confused Spike as he looked at them for a few moments and let them enjoy their fun until he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Part of Dash's punishment is that she has to clean your house for two weeks." Pinkie said smiling as she wrapped her arms around him in excitement and hugged him tightly.

"And now Rarity will help her alone with gem farming for you Spike." Twilight added as she buttoned up her coat and smiled as they looked at her for a few seconds before they both smile, "Now, i'll see you two tomorrow and have fun." Twilight said as she kissed Spike on his cheek and then ruffled his spines before heading out. They both waved Twilight off by the front door until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, Pinkie shut the door and looked down at Spike with bedroom eyes.

"Ready to go to bed?" she asked him smiling as she scooped him up and carried him back up the stairs to her room.

"No, but I am ready to have you." Spike said as he tuned her head and placed his lips against her lips, which Pinkie happily returned the kiss as she kicked her door open and then leaped into the air. She then crashed onto her bed with Spike laying on top of her as they continued to kiss each other lovingly and Spike ran his hands through her cotton-candy like hair, and she played with his spines as they enjoyed the taste of each other mouth fro a few moments until the need for air was to much and so they pulled away from each other leaving a string of saliva between them as Spike looked own at her.

"You look so beautiful." Spike said smiling as he pulled her hair slightly just to watch it spring back to place.

"And you look so handsome." Pinkie said smiling as she giggled at him playing with her hair and she leaned forward to have them sit up with him in between her legs as she put her hands on his shirt as she continued, "And you look better with your shirt off." She then pulled his shirt up and open his head, showing off his slightly muscular chest and he smiled back at her.

"And let's see what you look like with yours." Spike said smiling as he took hold of the rim of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her breasts being held by her fishnet top. She giggled as Spike looked at her chest with a found smile and then reached out, grabbing hold of her breasts and gently massaged them, gaining moans from Pinkie as he did this.

"Y-you r-really like them huh?" Pinkie asked moaning out a little and looked at him with a smile as she felt him massage her breasts. Spike looked up at her and nodded as he leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into her mouth as he began to nibble on it with his teeth. This action made Pinkie gasped and moaned out loud as she held his head to her chest, and let him enjoy her ample bust. Spike continued to nibble on her nipple for a few more minutes before starting to move down and left a trail of kisses down her clothed stomach until he reached her skirt.

"I seem to have a problem here." he said with a sly smile before reaching up and unzipped her skirt, pulling it down to reveal as tight thong pair of panties. This made Spike smile as he tossed the skirt behind him to join their shirts before he leaned forward until her was just a few inches from her lower lips as he did a long draw of his tongue from the bottom to the top. This made Pinkie let out a gasp of pleasure and he smiled as he did it again, and again with each lick making her gasp out loud from the pleasure he was giving her. Spike continued to lick her like this for a few good minutes before he pulled her thong to the side and got his first sight of his lover's pussy.

"I-is something wrong?" she asked blushing as she could feel him stare at her pussy for a while and felt he might see something wrong with it as he rejected her just as they were getting use to each other's body., But all her fears vanish instantly as Spike shoved his face into her pussy and forced his tongue into her depth with his snake like tongue. This made Pinkie throw her head back and gasped out in pleasure as she put her hands on the back of Spike's head, making him go deep. Which he happily did as his tongue wiggled down her love tunnel until it reached her hymen and rubbed against it, which startled Pinkie as she looked down from where she was while panting and throwing he head back with each of Spike's tongue movement. This way his tongue wiggled inside her and how his nose rubbed against he clit was driving Pinkie wild as her back began to arch and she threw her head back while letting out a loud scream as she was thrown over the edge, "SPIKE!" Her juice shot out of her like a fountain and Spike happily drank all of the juice that landed on his face from her orgasm. As Pinkie panted and recovered from her high, Spike continued to clean up her juices, lapping them up until he's done as he sat up.

"You taste like candy." Spike said as he licked his lips and looked down at the panting Pinkie as she looked up at him with a sweet smile as he continued, "I did'n expecting any less then that from you." She just smile and giggled fro his commit for a few more moments as she collected herself before she sat up.

"Now, it's my turn." she said smiling as she pushed him to lay down on the bed and began to work on his fly, making Spike blush as he watched her unzip his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Then Pinkie let out a loud gasp as her gaze fell on to hid two twelve inch cocks sticking straight up to greet her. Spike saw how she was staring at his cock and so he blushed and looked away from her.

"Ummm, sorry about that" Spike began to explained as he felt his nerves getting the best of him as he took a pause to collect himser before he continued, "You see, dragon's are distant relatives of snakes and so weeeeeee..." Spike was suddenly cut off by feeling Pinkie wrap he hands around both of his cocks and began to stroke them as she stared at his members in awe as she had a sweet smile on her face.

"Don't be so shy Spike." she said smiling as she looked up at him while leaning forward and licking the view top one's tip. This made Spike gasp and his cock to twitch as she licked it again as she continued, "I just love your body." She then licked the top cock's head once again while stroking the bottom one lightly with a smile as she watched Spike moan out loud from the feeling of her tongue on his cock, but she wanted to make it even better. And so she licked his tip a little more as she moved her body up until her chest was right next to his bottom cock. She then looked up at him and winked before wrapping her breasts around the bottom one. She then began to massage his cock with her large breasts while also deep throating his top cock.

"O-oh Pinkie." Spike moaned out loud as he leaned back and let her do her think, while was taking his whole top cock into her mouth and down her throat while squishing her breasts on both sides of his cock. Both of these acts were giving Spike unimaginable amounts of pleasure as he watched her and loved how she was using her body to please him. And seeing him smile made Pinkie happy as she quickly took his cock into her mouth a little harder, sucking on it like vacuum and stroking his cock even faster from in between her breasts. Spike was losing his mind as he arched his back and moaned out loud as he thrusts his hips forward for a few moments until it was to much for him to handle. With one final thrust, Spike let out one last groan as he began to cum into Pinkie's mouth, which she happily drank down while his second cock show it's load all over her breasts and face as she looked up at him with the cutest look on her face as she drank down his seed. Spike continued to cum for a few more moments before finally finishing and she pulled it out of her mouth, licking her lips with a smile on her face.

"You taste great too, Spike." she said as she collected the cum from her breasts and licked it from her finger, giving him another smile as Spike looked down at her and his cocks popped back up, ready to go to for the next round. this was not unnoticed by Pinkie as she looked down at them and then back up to Spike as she asked, "Ready to go for the main event?"

"Oh, yes." Spike said smiling as she smiled back at him before scooting back a few feet, and then rolled over onto all fours as she turned back to look at him with a smile as she said, "Pick a hole and win a prize." Spike looked at her nice, plump rear and both of her holes as his mind raced to pick which one he would have the pleasure in breeding that night. But just then, an idea popped into Spike's head and a grin spread across his face.

"Pick A hole and win a prize?" he asked her as he continued to look at her rear and she happily nodded while also adding a wiggle of her ass to entice him to pick quickly. Spike grinned even wider as he took hold of her hips and lined up before thrusting into both of her holes at once as he yelled out, "But double the pick equals double the prize.".

"OH!" Pinkie gasped out loud as she felt his cocks slide into both her pussy and ass at the same time, and then gasped as she felt his lower tip brush against her hymen. Spike held her close and looked down as he waited for her to give the okay, and so Pinkie did as she bucked her hips back to meet his crouch. This ripped her hymen and she gasped while also wincing, and Spike looked down at her out of concern as a little blood dripped from her pussy. "I-I'm good." she said after adjusting to his cock and this allowed Spike to finish his first thrust into her, which ended only until his tip pressed on her cervix. Feeling this made Spike pull out until only his tip was left before he thrusts into her even harder then before, gaining moans of pleasure form Pinkie as her body rocked with every one of Spike thrusts and loved how his tip was kissing her cervix with each time his sack slapped against her rear.

"O-oh, yeah." Spike moaned out loud as he continued to pull out his cocks until just the tips were left and then he thrusts them back into her depths, and he loved how Pinkie was letting out loud moans of pleasure as every time he buried his cocks into her. He continued on with this thrusting both of his cocks into Pinkie with great force and she continued to let out loud moans of pleasure with each time his cock tip pressed against her cervix, and rocked her hips back to meet him in the middle of the mating. But Spike could feel that soon he was going to release and so he reached around his beloved, and began to massage her breasts in an attempt to add even more pleasure in his mating of Pinkie. She could feel this and let him as she moaned out loud, knowing hers was around the corner, and sos he let him have his victory.

"OHHHHH, SPIKE!" Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to cum hard, her love juice poured out of her like a water fall all over the bed and Spike as he thrusts his cock into her. Pushing past her cervix, he began to unleash a large amount of cum into her unprotected womb and a good amount went into her rear. Spike moaned as he could feel her inner muscles massaging his cocks to milk him for all his seed and he let it as he slumped over his lover.

"H-how was it?" Spike asked as he continued to moan and pant heavily as she looked over her shoulder with a smile on her face.

"The best buck I ever had." she said as she leaned forward, pulling out his cocks and rolled over so he was laying in her arms as she asked, "Reach for sleep?" Spike looked at her while yawning and nodded before grabbing hold of her fishnet top, pulling it over her head so that they were both naked.

"Much better." Spike said smiling as he laid his head onto her breasts and closed his eyes, resting with her looking down at him with a loving smile.

"Yes, so much better." she said as she pulled the clean blanket over them and held him close to her bust as she closed her eyes, joining him into the dream world and their first night as a couple.

TBC.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, also please leave a review to tell me how it's going. Also, the votes are so far.**

 **Six: Weekend on the Farm.**

 **Four: Train Love.**

 **and One for Debt Owned.**

 **There is only one week left until the end of the vote and the reveal of the first Applejack/Spike fic.**


	9. Epilogue The Best Heat

**Hello** , **King Spike Rules here and this is the final chapter to Heating. This is the Epilogue to it and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I have an announcement at the end that would intrests you and the reveal of the next fic will be revealed. Anyway, enjoy.**

Epilogue: The Best Heat.

Celestia's sun was hidden behind the clouds once again as it was time for the snow to rain down and blanket the ground with it's white wonder. As the snow fell to the ground and landed all over, Twilight and her friends were enjoying their time in the cold weather and throwing snowballs all over as they were having a great time.

"Whoa, isn't this great?" Dash asked as she slid on her snowboard around the area and smiled as she did a flip before moving towards a ramp she had made. As she was doing her tricks, Applejack carried over some mugs of hot apple cider and offered them all a mug.

"Boy, this is some great snow days huh?" Applejack asked as she smiled as she looked at all of her four friends who were there, but two of their friends were mysteriously not with them at all.

"Yes, I just was Spike and Pinkie were here." Twilight said as the others nodded while Rarity hung her head in shame from how she acted just a year ago.

"Why are you so upset?" Dash asked her smiling as she held her mug up and said, "We're visiting them in just a few weeks at the beach house." Dash's words made Twilight sigh for a moment before smiling wide.

"Your right, and at least he's safe from this cold." she said smiling as she put her mug up and watched as the others joined her in a toast to their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile on an other part of Equestia, a large beach resort was bathed in Celestia's sun and the waved washing over the crisp white sand beach. As many of the visitors were having the time of their lives in the surf, sun, and shops, two were having a much better time then most in their private part of the beach were only the two of them could be and were catered on by a personal wait staff all thanks to the Princess of the Sun.

"Man, this is great." Spike said smiling as he laid in a lawn chair wearing a small red speedo and green rimmed sunglasses over his face as he laid back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun bathing on his skin.

"Oh, yeah, look at that sun." Pinkie said smiling as she looked up at the sky and sigh out of relief while she was laying on a lawn chair next to Spike with pink rimmed sunglasses and thong swam suit bottoms, leaving her large breasts free to prevent any tan lines. But the most noticeable thing about her was a slightly bulging belly that showed off Spike's handy work over the last few months to enjoy themselves in many ways.

"You know, we're going to get some visitors in a few weeks by the other." Spike said as he could not help but turned his eyes towards Pinkie, taking in her beauty and the fact she was carrying his baby just made her more beautiful in his eyes.

"Yeah, what about there visit?" she asked as she lowered her sunglasses and turned to look at him, revealing to him her lovely blue eyes.

"Nothing really." he said smiling as he looked into his beloveds blue eyes and loved how they suited her more then anything else with how kind she was as he continued, "I just can't to see the look on their faces when they find out your with foal." Saying this made him grin as he reached over and rubbed her belly, causing her to giggle from the feel of his claws on her belly.

"Yeah, their going to freak out." she said smiling as she put her hand over his and looked at him as she smiled back at him, knowing she could not be happier in her life then being with him or bringing his foal into this world. The duo stayed their for a few more moments as Spike didn't want to move his hand from his beloved's stomach, but he was forced as Pinkie used her other hand to have him turn his gaze from her belly to face her as she said, "Spike, I am the happiest I have ever been in years with you."

"I feel the same way Pinkie." Spike said with a smile across his face as he leaned forward and was about to kiss her when he stopped, and pulled away from her as he said, "Wait a second, I'll be right back." Spike then got up and ran into their room, leaving a confused Pinkie to sit up and look at the room. She saw Spike dig through everything in his stuff until he seamed to have found what he was looking for ran back out to join her. "I wanted to wait until they visited before doing this, but..." Spike trailed off as he went to one knee and smiled as Pinkie covered her mouth as Spike took out a small box, and popped it open as he asked, "Will you marry me and make me the happiest dragon to have ever lived? Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh, Spike yes." she yelled out as tears ran down her face and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly for a few moments before she pulled away, and allowed Spike to slide the ring onto her finger and then pulled each other into a loving kiss. They were happy to be starting a new path in their lives, and Spike is happy he will never have to worry about winter ever again. Since now, he has the best heat ever in his life and he is happy it is Pinkie Pie.

The End.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The Epilogue to this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Also, the Dash comic is finished and the Fluttershy comic will be up in a couple of weeks. And finally, the winner of the poll is...Weekend on the Farm with ten votes. The first chapter will be posted in a few weeks.**


End file.
